Treat Heart Pig In Wonderland (The Tom and Jerry Classic Collection Volumes 1-12 Ultimate Challenge Style) Part 15 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 2; The Bugs Bunny Arrives Again)
Cast *Alice - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Alice's Sister - Rosita (Sing) *Dinah - Figaro (Pinocchio) *The White Rabbit - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *The Doorknob - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Animaniacs) *The Dodo - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *The Parrot of Next Dodo - Potty the Parrot (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Chip and Dale (Disney) *The Walrus - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Carpenter - SpongeBob SquarePants *Bill the Lizard - Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *The Rose - True Heart Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Daisy - Loopy (Pororo the Little Penguin) *The Snooty Flower - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *The White Rose - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *The Lily - Minnie Mouse (Disney) *Flowers - Others *The Caterpillar - Evil Freemaker Genie (The Fryguy Show) *The Caterpillar (as Butterfly) - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *The Bird in the Tree - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *The Cheshire Cat - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *The Mad Hatter - Dylan Rudgers (The Fryguy Show) *The March Hare - Dilliam Rudgers (The Fryguy Show) *The Dormouse - Crong (Pororo the Little Penguin) Transcripts: *Treat Heart Pig: Oh, that was lovely! *Dylan Rudgers: And uh, and now my dear, hehe, uh… you were saying that you would like to sea.. uh…? You were seaking some information some kind… hehe! *Treat Heart Pig: Oh, yes. You see, I’m looking for a… *Dylan Rudgers: Clean cup, clean cup! Move down! *Treat Heart Pig: But I haven’t used my cup! *Dilliam Rudgers: Clean cup, clean cup, move down, move down, clean cup, clean cup, move down! *Dylan Rudgers: Would you like a little more tea? *Treat Heart Pig: Well, I haven’t had any yet, so I can’t very well take more… *Dilliam Rudgers: Ahh, you mean you can’t very well take less! *Dylan Rudgers: Yes! You can always take more than nothing! *Treat Heart Pig: But I only meant that… *Dylan Rudgers: And now, my dear, something seems to be troubling you. Uh, won’t you tell us all about it? *Dilliam Rudgers: Start at the beginning. *Dylan Rudgers: Yes, yes! And when you come to the end, hehehe, stop! See? *Treat Heart Pig: Well, it all started while I was sitting on the riverbank with Figaro. *Dilliam Rudgers: Very interesting. Who’s Figaro? *Treat Heart Pig: Why, Figaro is my cat. You see… *Crong: Cat? *Dilliam Rudgers: Hurry! Give the jam! Quickly! Give the jam! On his nose! Put it on his nose! *Dylan Rudgers: On his nose, on his nose! *Crong: Where’s the cat… *Dylan Rudgers: Oh. Oh, my goodness! Those are the things that upset me! *Dilliam Rudgers: See all the trouble you’ve started? *Treat Heart Pig: But really, I didn’t think… *Dilliam Rudgers: Ah, but that’s the point! If you don’t think, you shouldn’t talk! *Dylan Rudgers: Clean cup! Clean cup! Move down, move down, move down! *Treat Heart Pig: But I still haven’t used…. *Dylan Rudgers: Move down, move down, move down, move down… And now my dear, as you were saying? *Treat Heart Pig: Oh, yes. I was sitting on the riverbank with uh… with you know who… *Dylan Rudgers: I do, hehehe? *Treat Heart Pig: I mean my C – A – T… *Dylan Rudgers: Tea? *Dilliam Rudgers: Just half a cup if you don’t mind. *Dylan Rudgers: Come, come my dear. hehehe! Don’t you care for tea? *Treat Heart Pig: Why, yes, I’m very fond of tea, but… *Dilliam Rudgers: If you don’t care for tea, you could at least make polite conversation! *Treat Heart Pig: Well, I’ve been trying to ask you… *Dilliam Rudgers: I have an excellent idea! Let’s change the subject! *Dylan Rudgers: Why is a raven like a writing desk? *Treat Heart Pig: Riddles? Let me see now. Why is a raven like a writing desk? *Dylan Rudgers: I beg your pardon? *Treat Heart Pig: Why is a raven like a writing desk? *Dylan Rudgers: Why is a what? *Dilliam Rudgers: Careful! She’s stark raving mad! *Treat Heart Pig: But- but it’s your silly riddle! You just said… *Dylan Rudgers: Very good??! *Dilliam Rudgers: How about a nice cup of tea? *Treat Heart Pig: A nice cup of tea, indeed! Well, I’m sorry, but I just haven’t the time! *Dilliam Rudgers: The time, the time! Who’s got the time? *Bugs Bunny: No, no, no, no! No time, no time, no time! Hello, goodbye! I’m late! I’m late! *Treat Heart Pig: The Bugs Bunny! *Bugs Bunny: Oh, I’m so late! I’m so very very late! *Dylan Rudgers: Well, no wonder you’re late! Why, this clock is exactly two days slow! *Bugs Bunny: Two days slow? *Dylan Rudgers: Of course you’re late. Hahaha! My goodness. We’ll have to look into this. A-ha! I see what’s wrong with it! Why, this watch is full of wheels! *Bugs Bunny: Oh, my poor watch! Oh, my wheels! My springs! But- but- but- but, but- but- but… *Dylan Rudgers: Butter! Of course, we need some butter! Butter! *Dilliam Rudgers: Butter! *Bugs Bunny: But- but- butter? *Dylan Rudgers: Butter, oh, thank you, butter. Ha ha. Yes, that’s fine. *Bugs Bunny: Oh no no, no no no you’ll get crumbs in it! *Dylan Rudgers: Oh, this is the very best butter! What are you talking about? *Dilliam Rudgers: Tea? *Dylan Rudgers: Tea! Oh, I never thought of tea! Of course! *Bugs Bunny: No! *Dylan Rudgers: Tea! hehehe *Bugs Bunny: No! Not tea! *Dilliam Rudgers: Sugar? *Dylan Rudgers: Sugar. Two spoons, yes, ha, two spoons. Thank you, yes. *Bugs Bunny: Oh, please! Be careful! *Dilliam Rudgers: Jam? *Dylan Rudgers: Jam! I forgot all about jam! *Bugs Bunny: No, no! Not jam! *Dylan Rudgers: Yes, sure you want, it’s nice to see. *Dilliam Rudgers: Mustard? *Dylan Rudgers: Mustard? Yes, but… Mustard? Don’t let’s be silly! Lemon, that’s different, that’s… yes! That should do it. Hahaha! … Look at that! *Dilliam Rudgers: Its going mad! *Treat Heart Pig: Oh, my goodness! *Bugs Bunny: Oh dear! *Dilliam Rudgers: It is going Dylan Rudgers! Dylan Rudgers watch! *Dylan Rudgers: I don’t understand, it’s the best butter. *Dilliam Rudgers: Dylan Rudgers watch! Dylan Rudgers watch! Dylan Rudgers watch! *Dylan Rudgers: Oh, look! Oh my goodness! *Dilliam Rudgers: There’s only one way to stop a mad watch! *Dylan Rudgers: Two days slow, that’s what it is. *Bugs Bunny: Oh, my watch… *Dylan Rudgers: It was? *Bugs Bunny: And it was an unbirthday present too. *Dilliam Rudgers: Well, in that case… *Dilliam Rudgers and Dylan Rudgers: A very merry unbirthday to you! *Treat Heart Pig: Mister Bugs Bunny! Oh, mister Bugs Bunny! Oh, now where did he go to? *Dilliam Rudgers and Dylan Rudgers: A very merry unbirthday to us, to us. A very merry unbirthday to us, to us… *Treat Heart Pig: Of all the silly nonsense, this is the stupidest tea party I’ve ever been to in all my life. Category:The Tom and Jerry Classic Collection Volumes 1-12 Ultimate Challenge Category:The Tom and Jerry Classic Collection Volumes 1-12 Ultimate Challenge's Transcripts Category:Alice in Wonderland Parts Category:Alice in Wonderland Transcripts Category:Transcripts